sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
One Sith Order
The One Sith is the dominant religion and state of mind within the Sith Imperium. The One Sith has a focus on unity, comradery, and brotherhood. "We are the followers of the Sith code and enemies of Jedi Heresy. We are one Sith, in mind, body and Force. Passion is our guide, power is our tool, strength is our weapon and victory is our goal. To strike against our own is to strike against ourselves." - Second Commandment of Arestenax The current High Priestess is Darth Bhula Roderick. General Information The message of the One Sith is spread through the placement of hundreds of small shrines and areas of worship scattered throughout homes and businesses. Currently, with the absence of a capital city, there is no center for community worship. In the meantime, there is a location on the HMS Vindictiva's Triumph ''dedicated to the Dark Divine. In essence, the One Sith is a moral imperative based on community and cooperativeness, as well as action for the greater good. Small shrines ever-present throughout the cities of Amgarrak serve as reminders of the pledge that each citizen takes upon joining the Sith Imperium. Citizens of the Sith Imperium must strive to uphold the founding principles of the order in all things, for without unity and cooperation the Imperium is no better than the Sith Empire—fractured, fighting amongst itself. In particular, Lords of the Sith are expected to teach their underlings the value in the ways of the One Sith as is their duty as an influential citizen in accordance with the ancient tenants listed below. These tenants serve as the foundation for One Sith philosophy, in conjunction with the One Sith Code (seen below) and the Nine Commandments (seen below). Tenets of the One Sith To be a true and faithful follower of the Sith Imperium a citizen must observe the following tenets of the One Sith: # Revere the Book of One - A citizen must have a basic understanding of the lessons within the Book of One. # Honor the Divine - A citizen must know and recognize the Dark Divine Arestenax, and the virtues which he represents. # Obey the Sovereign - A citizen must obey the Nine Commandments. # Serve the Order - A citizen must observe the One Sith Code. # Spread the Truth - A citizen is duty bound to help expand the order, as well as teach its ways to their children. # Stand United - A citizen must respect the baptism in blood which occurs as part of a citizenship ceremony. # Will of the One - A citizen must recognize the lawfully reigning monarch as being the Chosen of the One Sith. The One Sith Code The One Sith Code is a modification of the Sith Code which changes the philosophy for the fulfillment of the code. The focus is the order, united under one Dark Overlord of the Sith. The code as described below embraces passion and the full spectrum of emotion as a way to gain strength, power, victory and freedom but for the Order as a whole as opposed to the individual. ''There is no peace, there is only passion. Through passion, '''We' gain strength.'' Through strength, '''We' gain power.'' Through power, '''We' gain victory.'' Through victory, '''Our' chains are broken.'' The Force shall set '''us' free.'' Holy Text: The Book of One The Book of One is a collection of books that together comprise the religious texts of the One Sith Order. It is based on the tale and teachings of Arestenax, the Chosen of the Force. They were likely compiled circa the founding of the Sith Imperium by Arestenax himself. They detail a number of lessons which detail the struggle and perseverance of the Sith Imperium # The Book of Ancients - Chronicles the ancient Sith Purebloods and provides precedent for the modern monarchy of the Sith Imperium. # The Book of Exiles - Chronicles the stories of the twelve Dark Jedi who subjugated the Sith Purebloods and became the first Dark Lords of the Sith. The Exile's fall provides a cautionary tail about the dangers of disunity which is contrary to the One Sith. # The Book of Revan - Chronicles the story of Revan before his return to his life as a Jedi, a Sith and the chaos it brought to the galaxy. Serves as a cautionary tail of the dangers of heresy. # The Book of Three - Chronicles the story of the Sith Triumvirate. Serves as a cautionary tail about betrayal among the order and of the dangers of creating wounds in the Force. # The Book of Vitiate - Chronicles the rise of the Sith Empire and serves as a cautionary tale about the continuing dangers of infighting among the Sith and a ruler consumed with the destruction of all life to sustain his own power in contradiction to the will of the Force. # The Book of Arestenax - Chronicles the First Reign of Darth Arestenax. This book lays out the One Sith Code and the Nine Commandments, as well as the personal journey of the man who would later become Dark Divine. # The Book of Prophecies - Chronicles prophecies concerning the Sith Imperium. # The Book of Makhzor - Chronicles the story of Makhzor and the Old Souls, as well as the structure of the Multiverse. The Dark Divine The Dark Divine is the holy figure of the One Sith philosophy. The Dark Divine, Arestenax, is the embodiment of the One Sith Code and it's search for liberty as well as the system of laws in the Sith Imperium. He was proclaimed after the events of the mythical Great Transference. It is told that he was chosen by the Force following his great sacrifice. Transference Darth Arestenax served as Lord Emperor until his sacrifice which, in turn, saved the Sith Imperium from inevitable destruction at the hands of the Eternal Empire. This sacrifice came following the events of the Great Transference, a mythical event where Arestenax was bestowed power by the Force which allowed him to save his people. The Sith Imperium sat outnumbered and outgunned, surrounded by the onslaught of the Eternal Empire. In a last-ditch effort, Arestenax communed with the Force and it granted him the power to alter time and space, effectively transporting he and his people to a different plane of reality. It was later found out that in doing this, he had left a wound in the Force. Arestenax sacrificed himself, using the power bestowed to him by the living Force to heal the wound in the Force and save the known galaxy. Arestenax now serves as patron to the Sith Imperium, appearing from time to time by will of the Force to guide his people to the salvation he fought to the death for. The Nine Commandments 1. Maintain 'the Emperor's Order: * ''The Sith Imperium is ruled by it's sovereign and Sith'ari, his word is law. * The Imperial Knights are the Guardians of the Lord Emperor, the Imperial Family and the High Council. 2. 'Honor '''the Emperor's Philosophy: * ''We are the the followers of the Sith code and enemies of Jedi Heresy. We are one Sith, in mind, body and force. Passion is our guide, power is our tool, strength is our weapon and victory is our goal. To strike against our own is to strike against ourselves. ''3. '''Follow '''the Emperor's Plan: * ''The Imperium's mandate is to expand, perfect and where necessary conquer. '' ''4. Keep '''the Emperor's Peace: * We embrace diversity and all forms of passion and we oppose indiscriminate slaughter. '' * ''We serve the Imperium and divisions, politics and intrigue must only exist when in support of the Imperium and its Emperor. '' ''5. Protect 'the Imperium's Resources: * ''The Emperor is the guardian of the Imperium's treasury and our shared resources. '' * ''All financial transactions occur only with the Emperor's authority and all physical transactions of Imperium Property must be with the consent of a member of the High Council. '' * ''Citizens with the means to contribute should contribute as is their duty and the Emperor's command. '' ''6. Defend '''the Emperor's Realm: * We claim Amgarrak as our homeworld. Our homeword and Imperium territory are to be defended with our lives. '' ''7. Respect' the Emperor's Diplomacy: * The Emperor may make alliances to expand the Imperium's power and standing. Those Alliances are to be honored. 8. Remember the Emperor's Covenant: * The Emperor is duty bound to rule to the benefit of the citizens of the Imperium. As citizens serve the Emperor, he serves the Imperium and must rule with wisdom and justice in mind. ''''9. ''Obey the Emperor's Law: * ''All Citizens are bound by this law, those who stand against this order shall be judged according to the will of the Emperor. '' Hierarchy '''Sovereignty of the Chosen Handpicked by Arestenax to succeed him as sovereign of the Sith Imperium, Veldarius Imperior holds the title 'Supreme Lord of the One Sith' and is acknowledged as the head of the One Sith Order. The Lord Emperor is addressed as "Your Majesty", as honor demands. One Sith Order: Power Structure Beneath the Lord Emperor is the High Priestess. The High Priestess presides over the One Sith Order, ensuring foundation principles are upheld in every corner of Sith Imperium territory. The High Priestess serves under the Lord Emperor as the highest religious authority in the Imperium, and therefore is expected have a masterful understanding of the One Sith. The High Priestess is addressed as "Your Reverence." * From the College of Priests (seen below), the High Priestess may select a second-in-command to serve as her aide. This priest or priestess must show an excellent understanding of the One Sith as well as posses the ability to analyze and evaluate the words of the Dark Divine. Below the High Priestess is the College of Priests—this is the main body of the One Sith Order. Each clergyman presides over a town or city on the planet of Amgarrak, ensuring that all Sith Imperium holdings have an expert, trained in the way of the One Sith. This is primarily to ensure correct interpretation of the One Sith Code whenever there is a dependency, as well as to enable the efficient spread of the One Sith Doctrine. Priests and priestesses are to be refereed to as 'brother' or 'sister'. * It is the duty of all members of the One Sith Order to offer guidance to the populace by providing the correct interpretation of the One Sith Code, commandments, tenants, and philosophy of the One Sith. Initiates are aspirants, new to the Order of the One Sith. They must receive a formal education by way of the Academy to be eligible for induction into the order, and must submit a verbal or written application to the High Priestess or her attendants. —From a guide for citizens of the Sith Imperium that is often used in the One Sith Academy. Additional Information Public Approach The general public of the Sith Imperium holds firmly to the teachings of the One Sith and the Dark Divine. One may raise concerns about the retention of the Sith Code and Sith Empire doctrine within the ranks of the Imperium. Newcomers are therefore allowed a four month period of adjustment before they can be held in contempt for failure to acknowledge and accept the teachings of the One Sith. It is expected that every citizen adhere to the commandments. Unity, equality, loyalty, comradery, and companionship must be displayed throughout the Sith Imperium. Mandalorians : "Education and armor, self-defense, our tribe, our language, our leader—all help us survive." : ―Akaavi Spar In the case of Mandalorians, it is important to note that, due to the parallels between the societies, there is no requirement of dedication to the One Sith Philosophy. Values of the One Sith are reflected heavily in the Mandalorian Resol'nare. This does not exempt Mandalorians from the laws that bind the Sith Imperium however, as all citizens must comply with the ninth commandment of Arestenax. Vocabulary Chosen of the Force * The Dark Divine Arestenax was declared the Chosen of the Force after he conducted the Great Transference, saving the Sith Imperium from certain doom. Chosen of the One Sith * The Chosen of the One Sith, or the Chosen of Arestenax, were the upper echelon of followers during Arestenax's reign as Lord Emperor. The Following bloodlines are and shall ever be the Chosen of the One Sith: The line of Veldarius Imperior, the line of Azu'lae Roderick-Vizla, and the line of Vaguest Orion. Category:RP Resources Category:Ministries